Neitiznot
Neitiznot (pronounced NAY-tizz-not) is a village on one of the Fremennik Isles that can be accessed by talking to Maria Gunnars on the northeasternmost pier in Rellekka. This requires the completion of The Fremennik Trials as well as starting The Fremennik Isles. Neitiznot was founded by King Neitiznot; his counterpart, King Jatizso, founded the opposing village, Jatizso. During and after the quest the village offers the following advantages: *Some good mining facilities close to a bank *Yaks are good for Crafting experience (25 experience for yak hair and 32 experience for yak-hides) *Left click bank open *A water source very close to the bank *A spinning wheel relatively close to the bank *A furnace close to the bank *A range close to the bank *Yak-hides can be cured close to the bank *Trolls have fairly decent drops, so a potential high level player combat training area. Rune kiteshields and rune warhammers are pretty common drops from the ice trolls. *Yaks close to the bank. Yaks are great for combat training and the 100% drops (hide and hair) represent a potential of 57 Crafting experience. With a short bank trip, it makes sense to bank all drops for later Crafting. Neitiznot is a better place than Jatizso to train on ice trolls because there's a lot fewer trolls than on Jatizso, and you also have level 115 Honour guards helping you. History Over a hundred years ago, two Fremennik brothers, Neitiznot and Jatizso, were banished by their father (who was the king of Rellekka at the time) for their often frustrating rivalry between each other. Shortly after their banishment, they stumbled upon two neighbouring islands northwest of Rellekka. Neitiznot chose the island to the west and named its community after himself. Some time later he was confronted by his brother Jatizso who demanded the island for his own (it is unknown if he knew Jatizso was on the other island and may have been planning to visit it). Neitiznot came out and denied his demand, and the feud continued. To this day, Neitiznot's descendants still have a fierce rivalry with the citizens of Jatizso. Climate and geography , on the right, and its sister island Neitiznot.]] Since it is in the north it snows most of the year and cold winds blow through it year round (shown by the trees shaking). However, unlike its sister island Jatizso it has good soil for growing trees and plants. It's divided into two islands, the southern and northern island. The southern part houses the settlement of Neitiznot and the yaks. The northern one is currently infested with trolls who are fighting the Honour guard of Neitiznot. It does contain however, a large amount of Arctic Pine trees, a vein of runite ore, and some coal ore. Teleportation *Players can move their player-owned house (POH) to Rellekka, teleport to their house, then go to Neitiznot from there. *You can also teleport to Camelot, go north to Sinclair Mansion, follow the path to Rellekka and take the boat to Neitiznot by talking to Maria Gunnars from the northern-most dock. *With the use of scrolls of redirection from the Nightmare Zone, you are able to use a Teleport to House magic tablet. From the POH portal they can then run north and catch the boat to Neitiznot. *Use the enchanted lyre to teleport to Rellekka then take the boat to Neitiznot. Following the completion of the Fremennik elite tasks, players can toggle their enchanted lyre to teleport to Neitiznot directly, via Olaf the Bard. *Fairy ring to Miscellania ( ), take the boat back, then take the boat to Neitiznot (northern dock). *Teleport to Miscellania (using a ring of wealth or scroll), take the boat to Rellekka, then to Neitiznot. *Waterbirth Island portal in your POH. Once you are on the island, right click on Jarval and travel to Rellekka then talk to Maria Gunnars on the northern-most dock. Monsters *Yaks To the north of the village: *Ice troll runt *Ice troll male *Ice troll female *Ice troll grunt *Ice Troll King (during The Fremennik Isles) Personalities *Mawnis Burowgar (leader) (south of the bank) *Slug Hemligssen *Morten Holdstrom *Jofridr Mordstatter *Lisse Isaakson *Anne Isaakson *Gunnar Holdstrom *Thakkrad Sigmundson *Trogen Konungarde *Kjedelig Uppsen *Fridleif Shieldson *Honour guards Quests *The Fremennik Isles is heavily involved with this island and Jatizso. *The Fremennik Trials is required to get here and therefore to start The Fremennik Isles. Music *Volcanic Vikings Trivia *The name Neitiznot is a word play: "Nay, 'tis not", whilst Jatizso is a word play for "Ya, 'tis so". Category:Cities Category:Fremennik Category:Quest locations Category:The Fremennik Isles